


Half Siblings

by Liz_isa_fangirl



Series: Keep Your Head Up, Move Along [1]
Category: Disney Cartoons (Classic), Disney Duck Universe, Disney Ducks (Comics), DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Character Interpretation, Alternate Universe, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Child Neglect, Dysfunctional Family, Families of Choice, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Family Issues, Found Family, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, LIKE I MEAN I'M AWFUL AT UPDATING, Protective Siblings, Sibling Love, THEY WILL GET A HAPPY ENDING I SWEAR, Work In Progress, but i will, just u wait, these children will find a family or so help me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 11:48:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12652953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liz_isa_fangirl/pseuds/Liz_isa_fangirl
Summary: Family is what you make of it. You get stuck with it, but you all stay together anyways. Sometimes though, you take everything you have and run. And while running, you unknowingly find the family you've been looking for.Or the stories of a group of half siblings on their journey through life.





	Half Siblings

**Author's Note:**

> Welp ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> ....  
> All will be revealed in due time. Enjoy
> 
> (Donald and Goofy WILL come in later, but they are not featured in this chapter)

There's a hole in the ceiling, inside the room they're hiding in. It's raining hard and water is dripping in, ruining the floor. Amelia knows it's a bad hiding place, but it makes sense to her; the more horribly depressing and ramshackle the place, the harder to find them. This applies to all hiding places, and this is the shoddiest, most disordered room in the entire house. And that was saying something; the entire house is a mess so anywhere would be a good place to stow themselves away for a few hours.  Days, if the need arises.

Oswald and Mickey don't complain. They already know that however uncomfortable they are now, however scared, it beats being out there. And at least they're all together.

And that's what matters.

No amount of plates and bed pans spread across the floor of the room can spare it from the storm's wrath. The door is locked, a chair pressed against it. The sound of trickling water is loud to the children's ears, the only other other sounds being their low murmurs and breathing.

"It's a swamp now", is Mickey's only comment, as he looks around the wreck that is the room. Oswald laughs. The laughter sounds wrong coming from the seven year old, warped and bitter. Mickey stays silent, mouth drawn in a frown, his eyes scanning the mess. Both children usually poke fun at their misfortune openly; after all, they've been told too many times to count to _make do_  with their living situation. But it's not living, they're only surviving, scrounging. Barely making it past the poverty line.

There is no ignoring what they've been born into.

Oswald's laughter sounds like he's breaking apart from the inside, high and reedy. Directly contrasting him is Mickey's deafening silence. Both children are shaking badly, both from the cold and fear. The brother's grasp hands, trying to calm the other down; it's not working.

There is desperation and anger in Mickey's eyes, usually shielded with his baby face. It's plainly visible now; his hatred for what is happening, what's always been happening, is something burning deep in his chest. It's rarely seen, but it's always been there.

He does not act upon it. He does nothing about it.

After all, he and Os promised each other, in the dead of night, while Amelia slept, that they would never act with anger, never act upon that feeling simmering inside them; they would be just like their father if they did. And Amelia already worried enough - worried about the things she sees in herself, that reminded her too much of him. A promise is a promise, so they don't acknowledge the feeling. They pretend they don't know what's happening (even if pretending is impossible). Children are good at pretending. Oswald and Mickey are only children.

Oswald's stopped laughing, completely spent, and eventually, Mickey gives up glaring death stares at their surroundings. Both brothers then huddle up together, as far away as possible from the hole in the ceiling, and try to sleep. Sleep doesn't come. Their older sister is pacing about the room.

Amelia walks around, avoiding the area where most water gushes in from the ceiling, looking for anything to distract herself from their current situation. The fifteen year old's colorful language frightens her brothers, reminds them of the man in the other room. They don't tell her that; it would break her heart; Amelia would rather die than be anything like their father, so both boys keep their mouths shut.

Eventually Amelia tires of pacing, and she decides that for now, no devil incarnate will come through the door and take her brothers from her. But just to be sure, she hoists their sleeping forms onto her lap and she falls asleep with her brothers in her arms.

All is quiet in the house.

For now.

**Author's Note:**

> I have another story I should be working on, but the plot bunny/muse has tackled me and demanded I write this story. 
> 
> I love the idea of Mickey and Oswald being brothers (FITE ME THEY'RE THE DISNEY BROS) and Mickey has an older sister, Amelia (or Felicity, the other name used in the comics), which by relations makes her Oswald's half sister as well. So yeah, Disney Sibling story was born. 
> 
> The situation the sibs are in are similar to that of issues between Walt Disney and Universal in 1928. Except it's not just Oswald being held against his will, its all three siblings. And Universal is instead personified as a situation/prison the characters can't escape just yet. This could take place either in a universe for the Disney Comics or in the Disney Animated Canon, IDK.
> 
> I just really wanted to fiddle with a backstory for Mickey, Oswald, and Amelia, and well, it turned into this angsty mess and tho it seems to have no resolution, hings will get better. Eventually.  
> ((Please don't kill me)) this is kinda self indulgent.
> 
> Technically, Oswald is supposed to be the oldest, but I changed that up to have Amelia/Felicity be oldest.  
> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
